20 Years Old
by BubuDeer
Summary: kisah cinta luhan di umur 20. someonexLuhan. GS ,, remake dari minidrama 20 years old Gikwaang BEAST.. maaf atas kesalahpahamannya Baby Kim :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Suara tangisan itu menyatu dengan air hujan yang turun malam itu. Seorang gadis cantik tengah menangis sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang saat itu sedang sepi.

"Kriss.. _michyeoseo_, hikss…hiks"

"Dasar orang gila mesum"

Gadis itu masih saja menangis sambil mengumpati seseorang.

Luhan POV

"_Kris pabbo, mesumm. Mati saja kau" _Hiks.. Hatiku sakit sekali rasanya, aku juga merasa jijik. Bisa-bisanya _sunbae_ gila bernama Kris itu berbuat seperti itu padaku. Aku benar- benar suka padanya, tapi kenapa dia malah seperti itu. Untung saja aku bisa melarikan diri.

*Flashback*

Hari ini aku berkencan. Yoohooo. Bukan dengan kekasih sih . Tapi dengan orang yang kusukai . Aku sangat bahagia saat dia mengirimiku pesan untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan berdua. Mungkin dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Haha.

Isshh.. tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menggunakan _high heels _sepanjang 20 tahun hidupku. Rasanya sangat menyiksa. Kakiku benar-benar pegal.

"Luhan" panggil Kris sunbae_._

"Ehmm.. ne sunbaenim?"

"Apa kakimu sakit? Kau mau kita beristirahat dulu?" Kyaaaa, perhatian sekali _sunbae_ ku ini. Wajahku memerah, aku mengangguk menjawab penawarannya.

"Kalau begitu, _Kajja_" Ucap Kris _sunbae, _aku pun mengikutinya masuk kedalam- ohh tunggu '_MOTEL_' ?

Aku berjalan gusar di belakang Kris _sunbae. _Untuk apa ia membawaku ketempat ini. Aku kira ia akan mengajakku beristirahat di café terdekat, tapi ini..

Kuedarkan pandanganku mengelilingi motel ini. Banyak pasangan yang bercumbu dengan tidak tau malunya. Seperti _Club_ saja. Pandanganku berhenti di bilik _Information _. Ada seorang pria tua botak sedang menunggu.

" Disini murah, bawa temanmu kemari" Ujar pria botak itu.

"Luhan-ah" Panggil Kris sunbaenim kepadaku yang masih berdiri mematung di pintu.

"S-Sunbaenim. Aku mau pulang" cicitku.

"Wae? Kita baru saja datang" Kris _Sunbae _menghampiriku dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh bagian atasku. Aku bergidik ketakutan. Aku segera berlari keluar dari_ motel _tersebut setelah sebelumnya menampar Kris _Sunbae._

*End Of Flashback*

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Diguyur hujan di malam hari sambil menangis. Mengumpati Kris _sialan._ Bisa-bisanya dia seperti itu.

.

.

.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan acara komedi dengan ditemani banyak makanan. Entahlah aku jadi banyak makan setelah kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

"Ya.. Kau gila? Kau menagis 3 hari dan sekarang tertawa terbahak-bahak" Baekhyun – sahabat yang juga serumah denganku- yang baru saja datang langsung mengomeliku.

"um? Kau dari mana?" Aku bertanya.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku dan langsung menghampiriku yang duduk dikarpet dan mencium bau rambutku.

"Uhh… Kau harus membersihkan rambutmu. Apa kau mau kuliah dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

"Ya" ucapku malas.

"Hei!Kendalikan dirimu" Baekhyun menoyor kepalaku.

"Ne Ne, Baekki, huh" dengusku.

"Kau pulang jam berapa nanti?" tanya Baekhyun.

"5 sore. Waeyo?"

"Kau mau menemaniku menonton konser EXO? Aku sudah terlanjur membeli 2 tiket" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan 2 tiket yang dipegangnya.

"hahh.. Geurae" Baiklah, aku terima saja ajakan Baekhyun. Lagipula aku malas berada dirumah sendiri nanti.

.

.

.

"Kau beruntung sekali pernah satu SMP dengan Sehun. Andai saja aku dulu satu SMP denganmu, huh" Baekhyun terus saja bicara sejak sampai di gedung tempat kami menonton konser EXO. Yah, saat ini Aku dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di gedung konser EXO.

"Bisakah kau diam. Disini tidak menyembuhkan stress, aku malah jadi tambah stress. Duduk diantara para siswi-siswi SMA yang ma-"

"Kyaaaaaaaa….. Sehun _oppa" _ucapan ku terpotong saat semua yang ada digedung ini berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Tak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun, Kupingku sakit sekali berada didekatnya. Suaranya benar-benar melengking.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepanggung melihat aksi anggota EXO yang kata Baekhyun sangat keren itu. Mataku terpaku pada satu sosok, _Sehun. _Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dan berbicara dengannya saat kita sedang dalam hubungan yang tidak baik. Aku tidak menyangka sekarang dia akan menjadi bintang besar yang sangat terkenal bersama anggota EXO lainnya.

_Oh Se Hun. Atau biasa dipanggil Sehun oleh penggemarnya adalah anggota boyband EXO yang juga sahabat dekatku saat masih di bangku Smp. Selain bersahabat dengan Baekhyun aku juga bersahabat dengan Sehun. Bedanya Baekhyun bersahabat denganku saat kelas 2 Sma, sedangkan Sehun ia adalah sahabat dekatku mulai saat masa orientasi siswa saat Smp. Dulu, aku benar-benar sangat dekat dengan. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Sampai saat kejadian di bus saat dia mencuri First Kiss ku. Awalnya aku biasa saja saat dia menciumku. Aku malah merasa sangat senang karena saat itu aku sudah menyukainya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan remasan didada sebelah kananku. Aku yang terkejut langsung melepaskan ciuman kami dan membuka kedua mataku untuk melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya. Mataku membulat saat melihat tangan sebelah kirinya berada didadaku. Dia langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menatapku dengan gugup. Aku balas menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku langsung memutus tatapan kami dan turun dari bus. Bahkan dia tidak mau mengejarku dan meminta maaf dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sejak kejadian itu, aku mulai menjauhinya._

Lamunanku terhenti saat ke-6 member EXO tengah memperkenalkan dirinya. Hngg,,, Sehun tampan sekali saat ini. Walaupun dulu juga sudah tampan, tapi sekarang jauh lebih tampan.

.

.

.

Aishh.. sepatu yang dipinjamkan Baekhyun ternyata kekecilan. Kaki ku sampai sakit memakainya. Aku lepas saja dulu, lagipula Baekhyun tidak ingin menunjukkan gerak-gerik akan pulang.

"Dia akan segera keluar" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau baru saja selesai menontonnya, kenapa menunggunya keluar?" Aku menyahut sambil melepas sebelah sepatu yang kupakai.

"Oh! Bukankah itu EXO." Tiba – tiba fans EXO yang menunggu EXO keluar berteriak dan berlari menuju EXO, tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Ia langsung berlari dan tanpa sengaja menendang sepatu yang baru saja kulepas sebelah.

"Yak!" teriakku kesal. aishh.. Baekhyun pabbo.

Aku mencoba mengambilnya tapi fans EXO yang begitu banyaknya terus saja menendangi sepatu itu. Yak!

Aku terus saja berusaha mengambil sepatu itu, sampai harus merangkak diantara kaki-kaki para EXOfans yang sangat menyebalkan. Sampai akhirnya-

"_Yey! Dapat!" _ujarku dalam hati saat sepatu itu ada didepanku. Tanganku terulur akan mengambil sepatu itu.

Yak, siapa yang mengambil sepatu itu. Aku mendongak keatas dan menemukan Sehun tengah berdiri didepanku dengan memegang sepatu yang akan kuambil tadi. Siall! Memalukan sekali. Tunggu, tapi kenapa hanya ada Sehun? Kemana member EXO yang lain. Ah! Mungkin mereka sudah masuk kemobil terlebih dulu. Aku terus menatap Sehun. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak menatapnya dari dekat seperti ini. Apakah dia masih mengingatku?

"Apakah kau mengingatku?" Bodoh. Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. Bodohnya aku. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan was-was menanti jawabannya.

Dia tak menjawab dan langsung berjalan menuju mobil yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tak lupa mengembalikan sepatu yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Huhh" dengusku.

.

.

.

"Baekki, Mian. Aku kira kau sudah pulang lebih dulu. Makanya aku langsung pulang. Mian." Aku terus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun yang dari tadi mengomel karena aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Kukira dia sudah pulang duluan, tapi malah aku yang pulang duluan.

"…"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan membawakanmu pizza." Baekhyun memang pandai memerasku. Berpura-pura marah lalu menyuruhku membawakannya pizza.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena ponselku berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Uhh.. siapa yang mengirim pesan pukul 11 malam begini.

Kugeser icon surat dilayar ponselku untuk membuka pesan tadi. Dan-

Omo…! Aku sangat terkejut membaca pesan tersebut. Bahkan aku membacanya berulang kali, memastikan apa ada yang salah dengan mataku.

Oh Se Hun. Mengirimiku pesan.

"_Lama tak berjumpa, Xiao Lu"_

* * *

_annyeong... umm untuk INJYT nya aku post seminggu lagi. sabar ne :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Apa Sehun masih mengingatku?_

_**Luhan**_

_Jangan selalu mengirimiku pesan. Bukankah kau sedang sibuk, Tuan Oh. Siap-siap saja sana dengan acaramu._

_"__Lagipula, ia tidak benar-benar memperkosaku malam itu. Jadi, memang tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan kejadian itu."_

_"__Hah, Brengsek." Luhan menggeram._

_"__Apa aku begitu tampan, hingga kau tak bisa berhenti menatapku seperti itu." _

_"__Ia benar-benar pergi?" Luhan merasa kecewa,_

Cha! adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? yang penasaran, yuk cek chap 2 nya disini ^^veviihunhanhyojinfanfic.^^wordpress.^^com . jangan lupa hapus tanda (^^)

untuk pw bisa minta di fb aku Vevii HunHan, atau bbm 7476c3f1 .. atau bisa pm aku di akun ffn ini dg format uname kalian saat komen di chap 1 dan uname kalian saat akan komen di chap 2, thanks..


	3. Chapter 3

Preview chap 3^^

.

.

"Apa? Kau gila? Kau mau menumpang mandi dirumah seseorang? Keluar dari sana sekarang juga!"

.

.

"Tapi, aku melepas semua pakaianku."

.

.

_'__Aku pikir dia telah pergi. Tapi, dengan begitu konyolnya, aku sangat senang saat menemukannya berada didalam kamar mandi.' _

_._

_._

"Mianhae, Lu. Aku menyesal,"

.

.

"Seharusnya kau berada di rumah sakit, kan? Kenapa kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?"

...

**Aku balik lagi bawa chap 3. Pendek sih, tapi cepet kan?**

**Dan seperti chap 2, ini aku pos di wp aku. Bagi yang chap 2 kemarin dapet pw tapi ngga komen, jangan harap dapet pw lagi. Thanks^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**chap 4 aku post disini,, yg belum baca sebelumnya bisa search di google. thanks. :)**

**Chap 4**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore saat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia langsung berganti pakaian lalu mengambil satu cup _ice cream_ dari kulkas. Tak lupa, ia membawa beberapa _snack_.

Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di karpet berbulu yang ada diruang televisi. Sehun tadi memberitahunya jika EXO akan mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun tv swasta. Jadi, sebagai kekasih yang baik –mereka sudah berpacaran saat hari dimana Sehun mencium Luhan hingga nyaris ketahuan Baekhyun- , Luhan pun menontonnya.

Luhan terlihat asyik dengan _ice cream_nya, kendati matanya masih terpaku pada layar tv. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang tampil itu. Sampai matanya yang seperti mata rusa itu melihat Sehun sedang menari bersama seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal tadi. Oh, jarak mereka begitu dekat. Luhan merengut kesal. _'Apa-apaan si Oh Sehun itu, ia menyuruhku melihatnya sore ini hanya untuk penampilan gilanya? Menyebalkan. Aku benci padamu, Oh Sehun.'_

Gadis cantik itu berniat mematikan televisi yang masih menampilkan wanita itu, -tapi kali ini menari sendiri lagi- saat ia melihat disisi pojok bawah sebelah kanan layar televise itu tertulis nama EXO. Luhan menghela napas kesal, Sehun akan tampil lagi bersama EXO setelah ini. Dan ia sebenarnya masih ingin melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Alhasil, dengan perasaan dongkol, ia tak jadi mematikan televisinya.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan dibuat terbelalak dengan tingkah Sehun. Pemuda itu membuat Love Sign dan melemparnya kearah kamera. Bagaimana jika yang memegang kameranya seorang perempuan.

Baiklah, mungkin Luhan terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, tak bisa ia pungkiri jika pipinya merona karena kelakuan Sehun barusan. Bahkan sampai saat EXO selesai dengan _perform_nya, pipinya masih saja hangat.

Dering ponsel menyadarkannya, ia melihat kearah ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan nama penelepon.

**_Sehun's calling_**

Dengan semangat, Luhan mengangkat telepon itu. "Wae?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat seketus mungkin. Membuat Sehun kesal sepertinya menyenangkan.

_"__Yak, kenapa suaramu begitu. Kau tidak senang aku menelepon?"_

"…"

_"__Oh, dan apa tadi kau melihatnya? Aku memberimu Love Sign. Kau melihatnya? Kau melihatnya, kan?" _sambung Sehun. Pemuda itu benar-benar cerewet, tak sepadan dengan wajahnya yang dingin itu.

Luhan tersenyum jahil, "Ah, benar. Aku tadi menemani Baekhyun ke toko buku. Maaf," Haha.. Luhan ingin tertawa, menyenangkan sekali mengerjai kekasih tampannya itu.

_"__Mwoya? Lalu siapa yang menerima Love Sign-nya? Kau harus mencarinya, cari videonya sekarang juga." _Luhan terkikik geli dengan rengekkan Sehun. Omo! Menggemaskan sekali, batin Luhan.

"Hahaha….. aku bercanda. Hati Sehun sudah mendarat dengan tepat dihatiku."

Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun. Kekasihnya itu menggemaskan sekali, bukan? Lain kali aku kan sering-sering membuatnya kesal. Hihihi…

Tangan Luhan tengah mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Jari nya menelususri folder demi folder yang ada.

GOT IT!

Setelah menemukan foldernya, Luhan langsung mengetikkan beberapa digit angka-password- untuk membuka folder tersebut.

Luhan langsung melihat foto-foto nya bersama Sehun, yang diambil saat kencan diam-diam mereka tiga hari yang lalu. Kencan yang _spectacular_, menurut Luhan. Sehun begitu romantic dengan memberikannya bunga hasil sulap bohongannya. Kekeke… mengingat itu membuat Luhan terkekeh sendiri.

Luhan mendekap ponselnya erat sambil tersenyum bahagia. Oh Sehun… ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

_'__Sehun adalah milikku!- hihi'_

Luhan mendengus kesal. Dirinya sungguh merasa bosan menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini. Huh, selalu saja menonton di kirsi bagian paling belakang. Kencan dengan _Idol _tak begitu menyenangkan. Tapi, tenang saja! Luhan akan selalu mencintai Sehun.

Hanya saja, ia kadang merasa ingin berkencan layaknya pasangan lain. Tak perlu bersembunyi seperti ini. Tapi, Luhan tahu itu akan sangat beresiko. Luhan masih memikirkan karir Sehun, cita-cita pemuda itu.

"Hey," bisik Sehun yang duduk disamping Luhan. "Wae?" jawab Luhan sembari tangannya mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Geurae. Katakana bagaimana akhirnya nanti, ok? Aku kemobil dulu." Sehun melambai kecil lalu mengecup dahi Luhan. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari gedung dan menuju basement.

Luhan menghela napas setelah Sehun keluar. Sehun harus meninggalkan tempat sebelum lampu menyala. Jadi, Luhan harus melihat bagian akhir sendirian. Huh, menyedihkan. Seperti film yang sedang Luhan tonton.

"Ck! Aku tahu akan seperti itu. Menyedihkan sekali," ucap Sehun begitu Luhan selesai memberitahukan bagian akhir filmnya tadi. Luhan sendiri hanya mengangguk sambil meminum _hot chocolate_ yang ia beli sebelum ke basement untuk menyusul Sehun.

"Tapi….. Ehm," Luhan memandang Sehun bingung,

"Wae?"

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Sehun setelah mengecilkan volume music yang disetelnya.

"Uhmm… sedikit."

"Oh, aku punya selimut dikursi belakang. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menghangatkan badan," ujar Sehun gugup.

Gadis berwajah cantik yang duduk disebelah Sehun mengernyit heran. Kepalanya menoleh ke kursi belakang dan menemukan sebuah kotak –seperti kado- ? Aha!

"Tapi, tidak ada selimut? Hanya ada sebuah kotak," gadis itu tersenyum miring dan terkekeh geli didalam hati. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat sangat gugup. Haha! Kena kau, Oh Sehun.

"Ne, ada selimut didalamnya."

_-Tidak mungkin,_

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian, Luhan mengambil kotak itu. Menempatkan pada pangkuannya lalu membukanya.

_'__Omo! Sepatu yang sangat cantik,'_

"Mwoya? Tidak ada selimut, hanya ada sepatu." Kata Luhan.

Sehun berpura-pura kaget, "Benarkah? Kenapa bisa ada sepatu disana?"

"Ung, apa wanita itu yang meninggalkan sepatunya disini." Luhan yang sedang mengagumi sepatu itu menoleh pada Sehun sembari memelototkan matanya.

"MWO?!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Sepertinya," Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi, itu milikmu. Kau pernah bilang jika kau menyukai sepatu seperti itu." Perkataan Sehun mau tidak mau membuat Luhan tersenyum. Ia jadi teringat masa dimana ia masih di SMP dulu. Saat ia dan Sehun berdiri didepan sebuah toko sepatu untuk melihat-lihat sepatu ber-hak tinggi, setiap pulang sekolah.

_"__Mwoya? Kenapa sepatu seperti itu mahal sekali?" Sehun terlihat kaget saat melihat price tag sepatu dengan hak sekitar 8 centi._

_Bagaimana tidak, harga sepatu itu 500.000 won. Sangat mahal hanya untuk ukuran sepatu seperti itu. Maklum, saat itu mereka berdua masih sama-sama remaja labil dan masih meminta uang dari orang tua._

_"__Kau tidak mengerti. Perempuan bahkan rela tidak makan berhari-hari untuk dapat membeli sepatu seperti itu. Agar kakinya terlihat lebih indah." Kata Luhan dengan senyumnya yang manis. Matanya yang seperti rusa berbinar bahagia._

_"__Cantik sekali~" Sehun yang berada disamping Luhan ikut tersenyum. Berjanji dalam hati, bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan membelikan Luhan sepatu yang seperti itu. Sebanyak yang Luhan inginkan._

"Terima kasih, sepatunya sangat cantik." Ujar Luhan.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi- apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memberimu sepatu. Kau tidak akan lari?" Sehun tersenyum jahil. Luhan terkekeh kemudian memeluk lengan Sehun. "Tidak, tidak akan. Luhan akan selalu berada disisi Sehun selamanya."

"_Geurae_, itu bagus." Kekeh Sehun. "Kau benar-benar cantik. Saranghae~" Luhan mengangguk.

"Nado,"

Luhan mengampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menonton tv pagi itu. Dan tentu saja, yang ditonton Baekhyun tidak jauh-jauh dari EXO. Luhan membawa dua buah cangkir coklat hangat ditangannya.

_"__Seperti apa tipe ideal member EXO?" _Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun saat mendengar pertannyaan MC yang ditunjukkan untuk semua member EXO. Yah, yang mereka tonton adalah interview EXO di salah satu tv swasta.

_"__Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan tipe ideal." Jawab Chanyeol_

_"__Memiliki senyum yang indah," kali ini adalah suara Jongin._

_"__Kalau aku, seperti Boa sunbaenim."_

Mata Luhan terbelalak, "Boa?!" sampai tidak sadar ia berteriak bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang juga berteriak sama dengannya.

Baekhyun memandang Luhan heran, seingatnya- "Bukankah kau suka Boa? Suaranya sangat bagus dan tariannya sangat energik?" perkataan Baekhyun membuat Luhan menelan ludah gugup. Kemuadian Luhan nyengir, "Ani,"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu tak peduli lalu kembali memperhatikan tv didepannya. Sementara Luhan yang berada disampingnya menggerutu kesal. _Oh Sehun sialan!_

_"__Kenapa kau menyukainya?"_ Luhan berusaha focus untuk mendengar jawaban Sehun atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan MC tadi kepada Sehun.

_"__Um.. aku menyukai wanita yang lebih tua dariku." Jawab Sehun dengan suara yang sedikit malu._

_"__Oh, bagaimana dengan yang lebih muda atau seumuran?"_

_"__Aku menyukainya. Tapi aku rasa aku lebih suka yang lebih tua dariku."_

Ingatkan Luhan untuk mencekik Sehun setelah ini.

**TBC**


End file.
